historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Throne Chair of Denmark
. By Wilhelm Bendz (1830)]] The Throne Chair of Denmark (Danish and ; also: salvingsstol, kroningsstol) is the physical representation of the Throne of the Kingdom of Denmark (since 1671) and of the Throne of the Kingdom of Norway (between 1671 and 1814). According to legend, the Throne Chair is made of the horn of unicorns. In reality, it is made from Norwegian narwhal tusks. It is guarded by three real-life size silver lions, based on Biblical references, and was a symbol of the absolute monarchy of the Twin Kingdoms. The Throne Chair is located in the Castle of Rosenborg in Copenhagen. History , by Joseph-Désiré Court (1841)]] Throne Chair Following the 1660 introduction of absolute monarchy in Denmark and Norway, King Christian V John ordered a throne chair to be created. The Throne Chair was made between 1662 and 1671 by Bendix Grodtschilling.The Danish Royal Collections: Coronation chair, King During his reign, gilt figures were added to the chair. Both the Throne Chair and the silver lions were inspired by the Biblical Throne of King Solomon, which was guarded by twelve lions. In the 1st Book of Kings 10, it says: The Throne Chair's references to the Bible must be seen and understood in a wider context, i.e. the 17th century Bible fundamentalism, rooted in Martin Luther's sola scriptura doctrine. The chair reflected the fundamental religious views of contemporary kings, who sought to transform Denmark and Norway into God's kingdom on Earth. The 1687 Norwegian Code was partly based on Mosaic law,Sødal, Terje: Til Skræk og Exempel Page 96. ISBN 978-82-92712-17-7 and earlier in this century, the same books had been used to justify, among others, the 1617 sorcery decree (Exodus 22:18: 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live'), a decree on sodomy (Leviticus 20:15: 'And if a man lie with a beast, he shall surely be put to death; and ye shall slay the beast'), and a 1610 decree defining sexual relations between first cousins as incest (whereas previously, it had only been 'forbidden').Sødal, Terje: Til Skræk og Exempel Page 114. ISBN 978-82-92712-17-7 Even though Norway was formally an independent realm with its own throne, Denmark's Throne Chair was de facto also Norway's until 1814. Lions The Throne Chair is guarded by three lions of silver. They have the same size as natural lions, and each has the weight of 130 kilos. Their eyes, their mane, and their rump are covered with pure gold. They were made between 1665 and 1670 by Ferdinand Kübich.The Danish Royal Collections: Silver lions On 20 November 1905, when delegates of the Norwegian parliament entered the Christian VII Palace in Copenhagen in order to offer Prince Carl Norway's Throne, they were met—and stopped—by the lions. This historic moment has been immortalised by photographer Elfelt. Based on Elfelt's photograph, painter Paul Fischer made a famous painting. Several versions of this painting have existed, and one is included in the art collections in the Castle of Oslo. The silver lions are still in use outside Rosenborg, mainly when protecting the castrum doloris of Kings. Gallery File:Anointing og Christian V of Denmark 1671.jpg|The 1671 anointing of King Christian V By Michael von Haven (1671) File:Anointment of Frederick VI of Denmark.jpg|The 1815 anointing of King Frederick VI. By unknown (1815) File:Cataphalqve over vores Høystsalige Konge Friderich den Femte object161.jpg|The silver lions in front of King Christian V's castrum doloris in 1766. By unknown (1766?) See also * Throne Chairs of Norway * Monarchy of Denmark * Monarchy of Norway References Literature * Hein, Jørgen: En trone af enhjørninghorn og løver av sølv ( ) Category:Thrones Category:Danish monarchy Category:Norwegian monarchy